The Child Prodigies
by littlemissvampire21
Summary: Long ago, three clans overpowered all the rest. However, all of the them hate one another. What happens when two people fall in love from the opposite clan? Sorry I'm no good at summaries. Anyway, R&R please...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto things. Well, I do own the DVD's and posters and stuff, but NOT THE ACTUAL SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!

* * *

Prologue

Long, long ago, there lived three major clans. The Uchiha, the Uzumaki, and the Hyuga were all powerful. Each clan had their own special ability, other than their shinobi skills. Uchiha Clan members developed a skill called _the Sharingan_. While the Hyuga Clan focuses on their Byakugan.

However, the Uzumaki Clan merely had a fox demon as their special ability. In fact, they thought of it more as a curse than a gift. All clans had different aspects and personalities. However, they all had one thing in common...they all hate one another.

They've fought many battles against one another, losing members of their own clan from the horrific scenes. However, what do you do when a person from one clan falls in love with another?

--

Meet Naruto Uzumaki. He's one of the young prodigies of the Uzumaki Clan. However, he has a dark secret that he's sworn not to tell anyone. The Uzumaki Clan has a fox demon to help them fight their battles, however, they don't necessarily like it. What they don't know, however, is that the fox demon is sealed up inside Naruto. Now, he has to deal with this wretched curse that his father has caused. Yes, his father is the only one who knows the truth, for he is the one who sealed it inside. Naruto mustn't tell anyone of his clan or he will suffer the consequences.

Now, meet Hinata Hyuga. Her weak exterior fools most as they walk by. But I wouldn't be fooled if I were you. Inside, her spirit burns with the intensity of any other Hyuga member. As she grew up, she was always considered an eyesore to the clan. Always a disgrace. While her cousin Neji, who was much better than her, always happened to loave her for everything that she had.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that's all. Right now, it sounds more like a summary page, but it really does kick off the story. I guess you could say that the main couple here is NarutoxHinata. However, there will be quite a twist somewhere in there. Well, I hope you like it and I plan to update as soon as possible. Oh, and I can't take all the credit for this one. My friend (well no not really friend, but oh well), Josiah, came up with the story line and I'm just putting in the details. So, if you would please review and tell me (and I'll tell Josiah) what you think! So read and review please!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here's the official first chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you like it and I deeply appreciate all of the reviews for the prologue. Just to clear a few things up on this chapter: Yes, Minato (4th Hokage) is alive and Naruto knows him. Both of his parents are alive and they all live in the same house. Yea, well that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy and please give me some insight on what you think by reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Naruto!" Minato yelled from the second floor of their mansion.

"Yes, father?" Naruto asked as he walked into his father's bedroom.

"The Hyuga Clan has just attacked one of our near villages. Get ready for battle. We're leaving on Sunday."

Naruto nodded and bowed as he walked out of the room. Then, he slowly made his way across the long corridor to a small room that he could call his own. Like any normal teenage shinobi, he had pictures of all the hokage including his father. Naruto looked at each of the posters; when he reached his father's picture, he sighed.

Turning around, he saw his mother at the door. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly and began to prepare for battle. He took out his shuriken pouch from under his bed and he made sure he was in tip, top shape. Naruto did about one thousand sit-ups and one thousand push-ups. His mother smiled at him and walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, Naruto stopped all of his "training and preparation" and sat down on the side of his bed.

"Father." He whispered.

Looking out the window, he could see the rest of Konoha. Other shinobi roamed around the village looking at the special shops. Naruto gazed at them in admiration, but snapped himself out of it. He was different from all of them. He had a secret that no one could know, not even his own mother. His father cursed him, sealing the fox demon inside of him.

Naruto turned to face his bedroom door. Without him knowing, he started to walk out. He walked down the long, dim corridor. Reaching the end, he turned to his parents bedroom and yelled "I'm going out to the village!"

All he heard, was a simple reply of 'okay' and he walked out.

He grabbed his jacket and took steps toward the main door. Then, he made his way through the large landscape of his home and found the final gate. He slowly opened it, making sure no one could accidentally bump into it and slipped out of his own property. From then on, he was a free man.

Naruto walked up and down the streets of Konoha. He saw clothing, weapons, and even food there. Some girls were smiling at him near the clothing store, but he ignored them. Instead, he headed for the Ramen Shop. Naruto had always loved the Japanese noodles and he went there often.

"Why, hello there Naruto. What would you like today?"

"Just some plain."

Nodding, the person working there prepared his noodles and quickly served it to him. He grabbed it, chopsticks in hand, and dumped all of the contents in his mouth.

Just then, a young girl, about his age came and sat next to him. Her eyes were violet, almost translucent, and her hair, black. Naruto could feel his mouth slowly open, as he saw this amazingly beautiful (and hot) girl. He felt his hands slip from the bowl that he was holding mid-air. And as if everything happened in slow motion, she turned to face him and she quickly caught it. Soup splattered on her shirt as she handed it back to him.

"T-thank y-you." Naruto said, still paralyzed from her beauty.

"No problem." Her voice was soft...innocent. "My name is Hinata."

"Naruto. Nice to meet you." He slipped out his hand for hers as they grasped in a nice hand shake.

"Hinata, what a pretty name." Naruto began to ease up.

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence until they finished eating.

Then, Naruto simple told her, "Sorry about the whole soup incident, but maybe I can make it up to you. Do you live around here?"

"No, I live over to the west." She pointed out.

"Oh, well maybe we'll bump paths one day."

He smiled and as he walked away, he took one last glimpse at her.

'_Hinata, why does that name sound familiar?'_

A/N: Oh, sorry about the short chapter. I'm trying to split them up so it will be easier to read. But I promise to update soon (well hopefully.)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I personally think this fanfiction is going pretty well. Again I ask for any support I can get, so please review. Also, some people were asking when Sasuke was going to come in this story. And trust me, he will soon. It's just that, I have to finish the battle between Hyuga vs. Uzumaki first. Since they hate one another, one clan can't help another and that's the reason he hasn't been formally introduced yet. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto walked back to his house, thinking about that strange 'Hinata' girl he met earlier that night. _Where have I heard that name before?_

As he opened the door, he was greeted by his father. "Oh, hello father." Naruto bowed.

"Are you ready for battle?"

"Yes sir."

"Good because there is a change of plans. We must leave now!"

Naruto looked up, surprised. "Yes sir."

He ran down the hallway to his room. Then, he grabbed for his small bag and checked for all of his weapons.

"Shuriken...check. Kunai...check." He continued down the row making sure he had everything. Naruto looked at his posters one last time before leaving. He met his father and many of his other clan by the front entrance. As he reached them, they began to walk down to the entrance to the village. From then on, they were in battle!

--

By the time they made it to the Hyuga Estate, it was around 1 o'clock in the morning. Naruto was tired, but he had to stay strong...for his clan.

Just then, people jumped out of nowhere and attacked. The battle was on! Naruto grabbed for his pack and grabbed for a shuriken. He aimed at one of the men and got him on the leg. It was a temporary thing, and the man got right back up. He held his sword upwards and made a funny expression. His eyes turned translucent and Naruto could feel his chakra flowing.

Naruto backed away slowly, but the man came running at him. He dodged many of the attacks, but in the end he was badly wounded. Naruto decided to find a good hiding spot and get as many as he can from there. He looked around and found a few bushes off the entrance of the estate. He moved swiftly and made it through the bloody scenes.

As he passed by, he could see his father fighting the leader of the clan. They were deep into combat and it was a fair draw. He kept moving, making his way to safety. His arm had been cut through with a kadachi and a kunai was stuck in his leg.

When he made it to the bushes, he quickly pulled the kunai out. Just then, he felt a heaving pain fill his body and he began to tremble. It took all of his streghth to stay quiet. Once he wrapped himself up, he peeked over the bushes. Many were still fighting, and he could also see many injured. Bodies lay on the grass and blood splattered all over the place. In the silence of the night, the battle had just erupted into war!

Naruto got up on his heels, planning his moves carefully. A few of his cousins looked like they needed some desperate help. He was about to run in to save them, when he saw a familiar face peek out the window of one of the rooms in the estate.

_Hinata?!_

Naruto jumped back. How could she be one of them? Naruto felt his brain scatter and his mind became blank. She moved her eyes to his direction. Just then, he ducked into the bushes. Could she see him? He popped back up to take another look.

Right then, she turned and looked him straight into the eye...and smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock. Hinata was standing by her window, smiling at the enemy and no one had noticed?! Naruto wanted to go up there and talk to her, but he knew it couldn't happen. They were from opposite clans. He knew they would never have a chance.

Just then, as Naruto looked toward the fighting, he saw everyone freeze in mid-battle. He slowly made his way out from behind the bushes and began to walk. His mind guided him toward her, and his body responded. It was like...a dream.

He moved closer and closer as Hinata continued to smile in her night gown. As he reached her window, he climbed in. She helped him up, but help wasn't necessary. Once in her room, everything began to move again. Naruto looked out the window and saw that the fighting had resumed and blood and gore was shed. Then, he looked at Hinata.

"Did that just really happen?"

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Um, well." Naruto freezed up.

"So, you're one of the Uzumaki's?"

"Um, yea. Look-"

"It's fine."

"About what happened at the Ramen Shop, I-It seemed like we didn't hate each other. So, why must our clans hate each other? I really want to get to know you, Hinata Hyuga." Without knowing it, Naruto leaned closer to Hinata.

She whispered. "I don't know."

"Why can't we j-just get a-along?" Anxiety filled his body. What was it about this shinobi that made him feel like this?

"Well, Naruto, we can get along. We'll just have to keep it a secret." Hinata's expression changed into something warm and inviting.

Naruto smiled back. "Friends?"

"Friends."

--

The fighting continued throughout the night as Hinata and Naruto played a game of twenty questions.

"What's your favorite type of ramen?"

"I like all kinds."

"Does your clan have a special ability?"

"Yea, it called a byakugan."

Naruto stopped questioning the poor girl. "That's really cool. My clan doesn't have an ability. Instead we have a curse!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I guess I wouldn't mind it as much. But the fact is, I have to live with it throughout my whole life."

"Why?"

"Because it's sealed inside me!" Naruto whispered, making sure they couldn't be heard.

Hinata gasped. "It's inside you?"

Naruto lifted up his shirt, revealing the seal. "Oh, Naruto, that's horrible."

"Not really. I guess I got used to it, but I still wish I could be normal."

Hinata came closer to him. When they were a mere centimeters away from each other, she reached in for a hug. At first, Naruto was a bit shocked. Nobody had ever given him a hug like this. He could feel her body heat and her heart pounding. It felt...good. Naruto slowly returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her. For a long while, they just sat there, hugging.

Meanwhile, the battle began to die down. In the end, it was more of a draw than a victory for either sides. Naruto walked past the post-battle fields. Bodies lay, rotted and decomposed, in front of him. By this time, Naruto was used to it though. Finally, he met up with his father. He was badly injured and had to be aided by a healing ninja. Naruto looked around for a bit: he looked at his surroundings, the trees, and finally the Hyuga Estate.

There in the window, he saw Hinata gesturing for him to keep everything that had occured last night a secret. He looked around to make sure that nobody noticed him and gave her a gesture of his own, promising her that he wouldn't. She smiled.

Naruto gave her one last glimpse before he turned around and caught up with the remaining clan. As the sun began to rise, Naruto headed back to his estate wtih one thing that he didn't have before...a friend.

* * *

A/N: This was meant to be a sweet chapter in a way. Sauske should be coming up in either the next chapter or the one after the next chapter, so if you hate him...sorry! Once I finish with that battle the story is really going to make a dramatic turn, so stay tuned. Again please review. Oh and I would like to thank all of my supporters so far too! You guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto sat on his bed and looked out his small window. He couldn't stop thinking about her. _Hinata._

Naruto couldn't help but smile as her name popped up in his head. Just then, his father came in. "I didn't see you out there in the battlefield. Where were you?"

Naruto straightened up. "Uh, I was..." Naruto paused to think of it. "I was near the very edge of the woods fighting off Neji."

Minato stared at the boy before nodding and walking away. _That was a close one._Naruto thought.

_"Well Naruto, we can get along. We'll just keep it a secret."_

Her words continued to fill through his mind. _I wonder what she's doing right now._

--

Hyuga residence...

"Neji, how did the battle go?" Hinata rushed to her cousin.

Neji looked out into the field. "They'll be back." He said coldly and walked down to the kitchen.

Hinata sighed. _Naruto._ She smiled.

--

Back at the Uzumaki residence...

Naruto heard a bell go off. That meant it was time for supper. Naruto made his way down the dark corridor, finding everyone already seated when her arrived. He took a seat next to his mother and quickly grabbed for the food like everyone else. Obviously, he had grabbed for the bowl of fresh ramen in the center of the table.

His mother always made it especially for him. "Thanks mom." He said after finishing his bowl. His stomach always grew two sizes when he saw food.

Naruto walked casually back to his room when everyone else excused themselves. He slid open his door to find something watching him. Naruto quickly ran to the window and shooed it away. It was an snake.

"God, I hate those creatures." Naruto sighed as he walked over to his bed and laid down.

"What a stressful da--" He drifted off to sleep.

Naruto was in the middle of an interesting dream when he heard his father come in.

"Naruto?" He whispered. "Naruto wake up."

Naruto stretched lazily. "Huh?"

Minato straightened up and whispered louder. "Naruto, we're under attack!"

Naruto jumped out of his bed. "By who?!" He yelled.

Minato covered his son's mouth. "The Uchiha are on our tail now. Did you spot anything curious around here?"

"I spotted a snake." Naruto explained.

Minato paused. "But that means they have...someone else helping them. Naruto, get ready for battle now!"

Naruto stretched himself and then quickly grabbed his little bag full of weapons. He reached for a kunai and held it in his hand. He raced out the door, finding that the battle had already begun.

He stood there for a minute, looking for anyone trespassing. Just then, he saw his rival, Sasuke, walking toward him. His eyes were glowing red, and his gestures were creepy. Naruto stepped toward him, grasping onto the kunai.

"Well Naruto, so we meet again."

"Yes, we do, Sasuke-kun." Naruto mocked.

Sasuke didn't want to be called childish. "You will refer to me as Sasuke-san."

"No."

Naruto threw his kunai at his enemy. However, Sasuke's sharingan was activated and he quickly dodged the attack.

"So I heard you fought with the Hyugas last night. I'm surprised you're not injured. After all, didn't you go up against Neji?"

Naruto continued to dodge various attacks and threw some of his own. "Do you really think I'm that bad?"

"No, it's just that I heard that Neji wasn't injured as well. What did you do? Sit there and talk about your nails the whole time."

"NO!" Naruto could feel his red chakra starting to mix in again. Sasuke could see the whole thing.

He smiled. "Come out, little demon!"

Naruto could feel himself losing control. "Oh, no!"

Sasuke laughed. "Now, it's on!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry, I haven't been keeping my promise and updating every weekend...I think. I can't remember. Hopefully I can make that up to you guys later on. Right now, I"m in the midst of small writing block, so if you have any suggestions for later chapters, just tell me.


End file.
